


Secret moments before dawn

by Wedellen03



Category: M.I. High
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedellen03/pseuds/Wedellen03
Summary: Stuck in a safe-house. With a sleep deprivived boyfriend, when dating him is against regulations, is a bit problematic. But that comes with some reckless cuddles.
Relationships: Dan Morgan/Tom Tupper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Secret moments before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these senes are taken from the series S:7 Ep:13.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. And English is not my first language. 
> 
> If you want a Part 2 of what happens after, then comment and give me some ideas;)
> 
> Enjoy:)

Most of them were running on no sleep except for a 15-minute nap in-between, formalizing a plan. Dan had long since relocated from the dining table to the sofa as he was little help when it came to technical stuff. He was watching Tom, Stella and frank at the table, Dan hadn’t seen Tom slept in at least 36 hours. He must be exhausted. He did kind of like it when Tom was sleepy, but this was a bit worrying. There were dark bags under his eyes. There were dark bags under everyone eyes, but his were more prominent than the others. 

He dosed for a some-time, remembering a few instances where he was woken up by ether some movement or a loud sound coming from outside. Sure, the sofa wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but he was exhausted and all he wanted right now was Tom. 

There were not many people who knew about them, Tom’s parents (they were very supportive and understood that they wanted to keep from people in the beginning) and Dan’s aunt knew, as his parents were known homophobes. Dan was closer to his aunt anyway; he spent most weekends with her. Ms. King knew as she caught them making out in an empty classroom once (that was in the beginning of their relationship, they had learned to be more careful). M.I. High has rules against mushy stuff between agents so telling the team or Frank is out of the question. That is also why showing any kind of affection in front of the team, Frank and Stella is not a very smart idea right now, as it would most likely get them both fired. But it was Saturday night and that was their alone time. It would depend on their mood and what kind of week it had been to decide what they would be doing. So, all he wanted now was to cuddle his boyfriend and maybe blow him of. 

Time does not register well when you’re drifting in and out of sleep, so he does not know when how long he’s been out when a touch on the shoulder wakes him. His eyes shoot open (a side effect of being a spy is the slightest touch wakes you up). He looks around and noticed that it had become dark outside, his gaze seeped the room and finaly finally fell on what had woken him up in the first place. Tom stood there looking dead on his feet. Dan sat up the drowsiness slowly leaving his body as he paid more attention to Tom, he was looking worse by the second. “What’s going on love?” He whispered, gently grabbing hold of Tom’s forearm. 

Tom looked towards the table; Dan followed his line of sight. Stella and Frank were knocked out by the computers their one foot interlocked with the others. His gaze fell on Tom again. He looked tired as hell, half asleep if he looks closely. 

Tom was so tired; his head and stomach were hurting. And Dan was so soft, so warm and so comfy; as Stella and Frank slept at the table. Keri and Anisha sleeping in the only bedroom in this dam safe house, it was a big risk but right now he did not give a shit. Tom pushed Dan back down towards the sofa, cuddling up to his side laying his head on Dan’s chest. 

“You feelin’ alright?” Dan said kissing Tom’s hair, wrapping one arm around him and interlocking the other. Tom nudged his head further into the crook of Dan's neck mumbling  
“ ‘m tired ‘nd my head hurts ‘nd my tummy”. Dan busied the arm wrapped around Tom with rubbing slow circles on his back.

“Is it just tired hurt or sick hurt?” Dan asked, a worried tone lining in his voice. 

I hope he isn’t getting sick; I don’t like it when he’s sick. “mhmm think ‘s jusss tired, your warm ‘ 'nd 'm sleepy so shhh”. Dan chuckled and got a bit more comfortable. He pulled Tom closer as if there was an invisible space in-between them. “I Love you so much, think ’m the luckiest Boyfriend in the world right about now.” Dan said, Tom tilted his head upwards and planted a kiss on Dan’s lips. “Love you too.” 

Tom snuggled back into Dan’s side, slowly beginning to fall asleep. With the steady constant of Dan’s arm rubbing up and down his back. After that things began to quiet down again. Dan felt himself getting drowsier. Looking around one last time before he falls asleep again. Stella and Frank were still asleep, soft snores were coming from the bedroom; the girls were still asleep it seemed. The earliest sun rays of dawn were beginning to seep through the blinds. This is the happiest he has been since they started this dammed mission. He wishes this could go on forever, holding his sleeping boy in his arms.


End file.
